Peanuts
by jeffs
Summary: Ranma, Nabiki and a football...


Peanuts  
  
I do not own any of the characters in this story.  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Furinkan high.....  
  
The school athletic fields on a normal day during PE class.   
  
Furinkan High's two football teams are practicing.   
  
Tendo Nabiki is talking to the boys of the Furniken High American Football team. They are having an animated discussion about something. (There may not be an American football team at a normal Japanese high school, but this is Furinkan.) She leaves, and goes to the soccer team.   
  
They have an animated discussion.   
  
She leaves and goes to where the schools martial arts club is practicing and starts to talk to Ranma. "Hey Ranma! I've got a bet going and you've just the person I need," she says as she approaches with a smile.   
  
"No. No way are you going to get me to do something stupid. Go away," he scowls at Nabiki as he talks.   
  
"What and have you miss out of me paying you money? I'm sure I can get one of these other boys to help me if I need them, and they can get the money instead." She starts to walk past Ranma and go to the other boys in the club.   
  
"You'll give me money, if I help you?" Ranma asks.   
  
"Yep, 10,000 yen."   
  
"What do I do?"   
  
A couple of minutes later.   
  
Ranma and Nabiki are standing about 20 meters from a goal post for American football. The soccer team and the football team are standing off about 20 meters looking at them.   
  
Nabiki has a football in her hands. She gestures with it as she explains.   
  
"What I want you to do, Ranma, is kick this over the goal post from here."   
  
"Here? You're sure?" he asks.   
  
"Yep, this will do. Now back off and give me a goood running start and kick this."   
  
'Man, this is going to be soooo easy,' Ranma thinks as he backs up and he confidently smiles. He backs about 4 meters away and turns around. Nabiki puts the football down.   
  
"Back up a little further, could you Ranma? I want to make sure you're got good velocity when you kick it." He takes a couple of steps back. Ranma looks at the ball, smiles, and charges the ball.   
  
Thump!  
  
Ranma missed as Nabiki pulls the ball back.   
  
He falls flat on his back. "Why did you do that for?" he says laying on his back.   
  
"I bet them," she points to the two teams, "that you couldn't make an easy kick."   
  
A lot of team members look like they want to laugh, but.   
  
"I didn't have a chance. You pulled the ball away!" He yells.   
  
"Want to try it again? If you do make it, I owe me 10,000 yen? OK?" she says.   
  
"Yeah, I'm going to kick that ball." He backs up and Nabiki puts the ball down.   
  
He charges the ball and kicks.   
  
  
  
Thump!  
  
He misses it again, as Nabiki pulls the ball back again.   
  
"Aarrgghh! You did it again!" he yells at her as he stands up.   
  
"So . . . did I promise I won't do it. I don't think so," she says as she smiles.   
  
Ranma starts to walk off, mumbling something under his breath.   
  
"Say, Ranma, if you want to try it again, I promise not to pull the ball back."   
  
"You promise?"   
  
"If I do, I will pay you 10,000 yen."   
  
"Put the ball down." Ranma backs up, looks at Nabiki.   
  
"You promised," he says.   
  
"Yep," Nabiki smiles.   
  
Ranma runs up to the ball and . . .   
  
"Aaaarrrrgggghhh . . . " Thump!  
  
"I lied," Nabiki says as she places the ball on Ranma's chest as he lies there, flat on his back.   
  
"I'll still pay you the 10,000 yen, Ranma."   
  
He gets up, grabs the ball and kicks it away. The kick was in a random direction. It did not go through the goal post. "I'm not going to listen to you again," he snarls at her as he stomps off the field.   
  
Nabiki gets up and goes to the two football teams that have been watching. "What were the odds I quoted? That I could get Ranma to fall flat on his back three times in a row? Hmmm. I believe you guys owe me a lot of money," Nabiki's shark-like smile is in full bloom. "And I don't believe that kick he did do went through the goal post. So that is even more money, you guys owe."   
  
The characters and inspiration belong to Charles Schulz and Takahashi Rumiko. This did not have quite the impact I was looking for, but. The joke is still there I think.   
  
I thought about Nabiki/Kuno or Shampoo/Mousse, but they just didn't work right. Sigh.  
  
Thank you for reading  
  
jeff shelton 


End file.
